Fool House
by yeah.am.bored
Summary: Sakura is forced to live with four handsome men who definitely include the great Uchiha Sasuke. Will she survive? Wait, let me rephrase that: Will they survive? R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sakura is forced to live with four handsome men who definitely include the great Uchiha Sasuke. Will she survive? Wait, let me rephrase that: Will **they** survive?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I'm just a fan.

A/N: Uhh...hi, people. :) 'Tis my first Fanfic and I hope you'll miraculously like it. Please R&R. Go easy on me though on the criticism and stuff. If you agree with my warnings, I greatly appeal to you to not furthermore express your dislike by reviewing abysmal reactions towards me, the author, or the story. Thank you so much for deciding to read my first attempt. I greatly appreciate it. ENJOY.

* * *

**(Note: Them 'Warnings' are just for fun. I wrote them for the sole reason of writing something, if that even makes sense.)**

**Warning:** If you wish to read a decent romance/comedy Fanfic, I now inform you that you've decided to read the wrong story. I'm sure there's a whole hell lot of those fanfics out there that will surely be worth of your time. If you wish to escape a great amount of disappointment, I'm sure that this is the perfect time to click the back button and search for other fanfics to read. Don't tell me I didn't warn you…

* * *

~*Chapter 1*~

"What do you mean?! You're telling me we would spend one, you hear me? One year with that stupid niece of yours?! Well, lemme tell ya, I wouldn't spend one day with that girl you speak of 'cause you know what I think? That this is a big waste of precious time!" drinking tea in a nice backyard in the middle of spring, the sun is shining, clouds drift peacefully in the sky. Shady trees of cherry blossoms in full bloom scattered all around, ah, the perfect breeze just lets those little petals drift to the ground. Isn't this the perfect time to relax?

Okay, maybe not for Inuzuka Kiba.

He was ready to attack everyone around him, but the lady in front of him seems not to care. She was just sitting there in a perfect posture in the most sophisticated clothing sipping her tea quietly with a gentle smirk on her face. Her golden hair was so perfect it seems so untouchable, its goldenness is so wonderful that it can almost burn your eyes out (okay, maybe I'm exaggerating too much...)

"Bu-But we don't even know anything about royalty or manners! Have you seen Kiba eat!? He eats like a dog! And Shikamaru, he's so lazy he hasn't brushed his teeth for days!" a blonde dobe pointed accusing fingers at them boys, "Let me tell you, it does not smell good!" Naruto Uzumaki, telling about his friends' secrets like what he is, an idiot.

"No, I haven't and I wouldn't want to. So what if they do? When my cherry blossom arrives here, you four will surely have to act like proper human beings." Lady Tsunade talked like nothing of what Naruto said had bothered her. She just kept that smirk plastered on her beautiful face.

"This is too troublesome…ugh…" Nara Shikamaru, standing there lazily, shook his head in bore and worry. He didn't want to be any part of this conversation. And since Naruto joined him in, he needed to say something, anything. He continued on observing the clouds, _Ooh, looky, a giant fan, and there! A piggy..._ "Shikamaru, dear, would you mind getting me some more of this chamomile tea, please?"

"You guys better stop complaining and start preparing. I expect her Royal Princess in good condition after 6 months. I am bestowing you the chance to live with the most important girl in the Fire Country and I thought you idiots would be excited. You four are thought to be the most handsome men in the country but your dumbness and ignorance just make you, uh, look bad." Tsunade looked at Naruto, who just then picked a pretty fair amount of, um, NOSE-STUFFINGS, "Well, maybe not Uchiha, I always expect that he can always do better than any of you three." She averted her attention to the young Uchiha, "Aren't I right, Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't care to look at her.

"Aa." He continued to ignore the people around him. He looked cool and calm, but deep inside, he's a hell whole lot annoyed. If it weren't for the law and, well, his well-known cool character, there would have been a massacre right then and there.

Tsunade nodded and continued on to her speech, "She's promised to be married to a certain gentleman from the ruling family in Sunagakure, and I'm quite not sure who at the moment." Shikamaru came to pour some more tea to her cup, "Thank you." She gave him another smile and as soon as she wasn't looking, he rolled his eyes at her.

Taking a sip from her tea, she looked up to a still dazed Naruto. "Don't worry, Naruto, I'm sure you'll get along with her." She gave him an assuring smile as Naruto tried his best to recover from absorbing a great amount of information, much larger than what his brain can handle.

Tsunade noticed their unlikable reactions and continued, "Well, you can move out if you don't like to be with her." There was a moment of silence until...

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech!_

A black limo parked right in front of the tense atmosphere forming within them.

"Auntie!? Tell them to let me… aahhhh!" Falling off flat face first on the ground, a pink haired teenager dressed in her black cargo pants and DX t-shirt screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, she's here! Bye boys! Have fun! And there's no going back." Tsunade mischievously winked at Sasuke. She rushed off inside the limo and it went whoosh out of the mansion gates with Tsunade laughing her blonde head off.

Staring blankly at the girl and observing if she's still breathing, Naruto poked her arm twice…trice.

"Hello? Ano…Is anybody in there?"

"Naruto, stop poking her. She might bite you; she might have rabies or something."

"Shut up, Kiba. You're the one with rabies."

The girl's arms suddenly moved. "HN…itaaaiii, my leg. Curse those penguin-suit dressed men." She mumbled in a crabby voice.

"Guys, mitte! Mitte! She's alive! *SQUEALS*"

"YAY!" Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru tried to help her up but a hand just met their faces.

"Hands off freaks. Can't you see I can stand up by myself? Wait, where the hell my bags are?!" looking like she's just been into a riot or something, she looked for her bags. Stepping back and letting the pinky move about, Naruto tried to get a good look of the Hime's face.

"That good for nothing aunt of mine, she told me she was gonna take me to the Wrestling Arena. That old wrinkled liar…" looking for her bags under the table, in the bushes and all over the place, The girl just kept on sulking on and on how much she hates Tsunade-sama.

Naruto kept on getting closer and closer, observing her. Suddenly, Sakura turned her head and accidentally hit her face with Naruto's,

"What the fuck?! What's wrong with humanity…argh…I hate you people!" Sakura threw her hand up high and formed them into fists. She was getting pink as her hair…

"What's wrong with you? I was just looking at you!"

"Well, was it necessary to stick your face to mine, Blondie?"

"My name's not Blondie, its Naruto, Pinky."

"Who cares? And it's not Pinky, bakka, it's Sakura to you."

"What a nice name! Sakura, it means cherry blossom, right? RIGHT?" Sakura just stared crossly at Naruto, turning around, she saw Sasuke. Her eyes widened at the wonderful sight. She can't help it, she blushed. That is definitely not what HAURNO SAKURA typically does. But still, who wouldn't?

_Who…?…_ A smile surfaced from her lips.

"Oh! Sakura-chan, this is Uchiha Sasuke, the Bastard, Narra Shikamaru, Lazy Bones, and Inuzuka Kiba, the House Pet, our own doggy."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the girl, "What're you looking at?" annoyed with all the things around him, he burst out in an irritated voice.

Blushing like crazy, Sakura's body was frozen in place, "Oh, n-nothing." She stooped down a little to hide her face, "I was just wondering if uh… you know where my bags are." _What am I doing? Why am I stammering?! Sakura Haruno, GET BACK TO YOUR SENSES! _She looked at him from head to toe, stopped at his eyes to look at it deeper. She was drowning in its deep black color. It was a spell binding moment. She hasn't felt this feeling for a very long time.

"Aa..." Sasuke looked at Sakura, not listening to anything she's saying. He just kept on observing her. He stopped at her eyes. He looked right back at them. _Just like shiny emeralds…her eyes. _He shook his head and looked away. He was feeling something too, even just a little; he knew he was feeling something about this girl.

She noticed his glance and turned back to reality when he suddenly looked away, "Aa? Uhm, Okaaay." Sakura let out a big sigh. She was wondering if she made a complete fool of herself. _Was I blushing!? Kami, I hope he didn't see…_

Silence followed, Sakura was too embarrassed to talk. She swallowed hard, her throat was getting dry. Sasuke bit his tongue, feeling awkward.

"This is too boring. Let's go inside and have something to eat…" breaking the silence, Shikamaru walked inside signing for the others to follow.

Naruto skipped to Sakura's side and leaned on her shoulder, "What about you, hime-san, do you want to eat?" Naruto was trying to be nice; after all, she's a princess.

Sakura blushed even more, "No way, I'd rather eat dust than what you…people…eat. Oh, and favor…next time your face comes this close to mine again, I'll make sure yours will be much closer to my fists." Turning her pink head away snappily, Sakura's hair slapped Naruto's face hard. He even got a mouthful of it. She hoped Naruto got the message. She wouldn't want to befriend any of them yet.

"Then starve your self to death, bitch." Kiba, as he was, just went off.

_Those arrogant, disgusting men! I'll show them what Haruno Sakura can do!_

Sakura's voice roared throughout the garden, "Go ahead! Leave me here to die you man-bitches!" throwing her fists up in the air, Sakura shouted. But no one was there.

She sat down on the grass holding her legs close to her chest. She was really fed up with what's happening. First, she gets taken against her will by her aunt's bodyguards, been fooled they'd be going to some wrestling event, just found out her father died this morning and was heir to the throne and is arranged to marry some guy she hasn't even met yet.

"Who's there?!"

"Stop it."

Sasuke was standing right behind her. He was there all the time.

She looked up; she saw his gorgeous face looking down at her, "Huh?"

"Oh, it's you…" she stood up quickly.

"Get inside; your bags are in your room."

"Sheesh…" she stood there and narrowed her eyes at him, sneaking up to her like that.

Sasuke walked away with his hands in his pocket. Sakura just strolled behind him, still glaring at him from behind, from his raven hair.

"Heh, birdy butt..." Sakura thought to herself, and let out an amused chuckle. But to her mistake, she actually said it out loud.

The pink-haired blossom stopped immediately, _Oh crap!_ Her eyes widened and she was nervous for the young man's probably enraged response.

Sasuke immediately threw his head back, ran his hand threw his hair and smirked at those words, "Actually, it's more of a _'chicken'_ butt."

She was blushing madly, embarrassed and at the same time, still amused by the Uchiha's unexpected reply. Sakura sneered at his response and continued to observe from behind.

She quickly thought of things to talk about, "Uh, sorry about that, I was just intrigued about your unusual hair style, that's all. I hope we can be uh…" She was finding the words but all she can think about is…_uh._

"…Friends." She looked up to him. Her eyes grew big as his handsome face bent down to meet with hers.

"Sure, Sakura.' The way he said her name made her stomach drop to her feet. She could feel her cheeks burning! The way he opened his mouth and how the R rolled off from his tongue, Sakura couldn't help but stammer and look down to the ground. First name basis, eh? He resumed walking towards the mansion's back door.

"Err, thanks." She bowed down a little and walked a little faster. _God, Sakura! What the hell was that?! Thanks?! For like, WHAT?! Gosh, you are such an idiot! _

She closed her eyes tightly, slapped her forehead and let inner-Sakura talk.

Sasuke heard the slapping sound and decided it was his turn to take revenge. "Don't worry; your forehead's wide enough. No need to flatten it more." Sasuke smirked, waiting what response this girl can possibly have.

Sakura slowly put her hand down and glared at the amused chicken butt. "At least I don't have speech difficulty. Who the fuck responds a 'Hn.' to a freaking easy question?" Sakura drearily said, very frustrated that the Uchiha had the guts to insult her fairly proud forehead.

Sasuke kept silent for a while.

"What!?"

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"I saaaaiiiid, you have fucking speech difficulty. And that you only, like, have a maximum of 50 words in your vocabulary such as 'Hn.', 'Aa' and...those stuff!"

"..."

"RESPOND, UCHIHA."

"HN, AA, THOSE STUFF. Happy, forehead?"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!! CHICKEN BUTT!!!"

"_Well, you can move out if you don't like to be with her."_

_Smirk._

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think, pretty suckish, right? Sorry for my frequent bashing-of-one's-work. I just don't think that I'm not that good enough. _I did my best, but I guess my best wasn't good enough_. : P

My first story might look a little too rushed. I'M SO SORRY. May you find it in your hearts to forgive me. I wrote this at the time when I had home works and presentations flooding in and what's worse is that I didn't know how to swim... (Hah, SO FUNNY, not. No, seriously, I can't swim.)

Please tell me what you think. Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU KNOW THE DISCLAIMER.**

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2! Haha, I made this one really fast 'cause I really wanted to do as much chapters that I can finish before school starts. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. To those who reviewed for the first chapter, you had me squealing and giggling and running all over the house! (...even though it's just two reviews, I think...but who cares?! Two's better than none!) I hope for your comments for any improvements. :)

Catching Dreams: Aw, thanks so much for the review. I hope you'll like this chapter. If there's something wrong with it or if you have any suggestions, I'll be glad to take it. :) God bless...

* * *

**(Note: Them 'Warnings' are just for fun. I wrote them for the sole reason of writing something, if that even makes sense.)**

**Warning:** You've absolutely disregarded my first word of warning. Now, I tell you people. If you've found the first chapter a complete catastrophe, I urge that you stop reading from here on. Or if you may hope to warn other people of this horrific story, I wish that you mustn't post a review about this, a very appalling review, I may add. However, if you've unbelievably fancied the first chapter, I know that this second one will finally ruin everything. If the first warning didn't stop you, I wish this second one can. For there's still time to save you from the ennui you're about to experience starting NOW.

* * *

~*Chapter 2*~

"May you please inform me what you fancy to eat, oh youthful lady?" A weird green man hopped in front of her, he flashed an exaggerated smile and his teeth were burning her eyes out.

She looked at him like he was some inside-out nose, "I'd take whatever thing. Just leave me alone, spandex man." She scoffed off haughtily, her bad temper rising even more, irritated with the heck of this planet.

She stomped into the mansion doors, pushed it hard but it wouldn't budge. "Move you stupid door…" she hit it hard with her small fists and kicked it hard with her bare feet. Sakura was getting pissed, "Why won't you open!?" Shikamaru was getting annoyed with the entire racket Sakura was making outside, "Okay, okay. Wait, I'll open it for you…troublesome." Just as Sakura was about to kick the door for the second time, Spandex man came to the rescue, "Here Hime-san, I shall open this door for you!" he opened it wide as Sakura's foot was about to hit it. "Oh, crap." Sakura's foot went pass the door and hit Shikamaru, HARD, on his…uhm, person.

"Ow?" Shikamaru fell on his knees, hands on his crotch, eyes closed tight and mind set on planning what to do to the little idiot who committed such mortal sin.

"Shit! I'm so, so, so sorry!!! I, honestly, didn't know you were there." Running towards the pained Nara, Sakura was sorry and amused both at the same time.

"Stay away from me! Don't you dare take another step!" the Narra, now red in pain and anger, pointed an accusing finger at the pinky.

She shot up her hands in front of her, as if to say it's not her fault, "No really, I'm so sorry!"

"Naruto, come here and help me up, dobe!"

"COMING, SHIKA-KU---wait, I'm not a dobe!"

"Just get here this fucking instant!"

Silence followed then. Everyone's eyes focused on Shikamaru and Naruto, Shikamaru, grabbing hold of Naruto and Naruto struggling to drag the injured boy to the dining area.

Gai was left at the door, staring at Sakura staring at Shikamaru glaring at her.

"Okaaaay, so who wants to eat the crab cakes?" Kiba was there, smiling stupidly, trying to break the silence. Gai was startled, realizing he was one of the people at fault for this horrifying event, decided to make his exit, his eyes were double its size now in nervousness, "Ehem, yes, yes, Sakura-hime, please join the gentlemen at the table. I'll be back with the crab cakes. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Everyone sat quietly at their designated places.

Sasuke at the head of the long table, Shikamaru at his left, Kiba at the right, Sakura far at the other end and Naruto at her right to keep her company.

"Sakura-chan, don't cha worry!" Naruto flashed one of his it's-okay-things-are-gonna-be-okay-but-I'm-an-idiot-so-I-have-no-clue-what's-really-gonna-happen-next smiles. "Sakura looked down while she played with her food, "I don't want to talk about it. It was just so embarrassing."

"It's okay, I'm sure Shika-kun will be too lazy to beat y---uhh, I mean, to, uhh, talk to you later or even remember what happened." He looked at her. There was something about her that makes him forget everything else around him, something you don't feel everyday. He has no idea yet what the heck it was, so he just smiled.

"Hah, fat chance. Sure, he'll forget, but do you think Sasuke-kun will." She looked up to the other end of the table to see Sasuke eating his food silently.

Naruto shook his head upon hearing the name, "Sasuke? What about that bastard? Don't tell me you like him."

Sakura sent Naruto a hush-I'll-tell-you-I-don't-but-I-really-do-so-just-shut-up-and-pretend-you-believe-I'm-not-lying look, "Uhh, me?! Like him?! W-why would I even l-like, yes, yes, A BASTARD like...Sasuke?! Pssh, come on! Are you kidding me?! Ehem."

Naruto stared at her blankly, "....."

"...."

"...."

Sakura shot him a look, "What?"

He finally cracked.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sakura-chan! You're so freaking funny! You're so busted! You're so fucking obvious. BWAHAHAHA!!!"

It was hysterical; Naruto broke into a boisterous laughing fit, complete with the clutching of the belly and all the tears.

"Would you shut up? Argh, Naruto!"

"But, Sakura-chan, you're so cute when you talk like that!"

"Hush! He might hear you..."

"So, it's true."

"It's true what?"

"...that you like him."

"Who?" Playing dumb now, aren't we, Sakura?

"Duh, Sasuke."

"I didn't say anything that I like him."

"Well, it's obvious. Don't fret hime-chan. I won't tell."

"Hn, what's obvious?"

"That you l---wait a minute Sakura-chan, why did your voice get---ano, hi, Sasuke-teme. Ehe..."

Sakura's eyes widened, fists clenched, jaw tightened, heart beat rapidly, face whitened, cheeks ablaze and dignity robbed away from her.

She turned her head around to see Sasuke standing just an inch away from her chair, "S-Sasuke..."

He looked down at her face, "House rule: When eating, shut up."

"Sasuke-teme, she's just n---."

"When eating, shut up."

"..."

"You. Sakura."

"Yes, Sa--?"

"Watch your manners. I didn't give you the permission to call me by my given name, now, did I?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

He left.

Yes, he left, just like that.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry."

"..."

"Y-you're crying." Naruto reached out his hand to wipe the tear of her cheek, but she put up her hand and hit his hand away.

"Stop. I don't need sympathy." She stood up suddenly.

"Please excuse m---oh, sorry, I forgot. 'When eating, shut up.' Well, guess what, I'm not eating." She turned ang walked away.

Silence followed.

Gai was looking at her with pity, nobody noticed him at the door, "Poor child..."

Everybody looked at him.

"I wonder if she knows how to get to her room."

Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Crab cakes, please!

* * *

"Now, where am I?"

Sakura looked around her. She passed door by door, portrait by portrait. Just how many rooms does this mansion have?

"It's official. I'm the most stupid girl on this country, or even on this planet." She opened a door, probably the 35th room she's looked into. Her luggage is still nowhere to be found. It's 10pm and she still has no clue how to get to her room. Guess dinner's over so by this time everybody's in his room already. Sooner or later she's going to bump into Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gai or, worse, Sasuke's room. _Last three doors and I swear if it still isn't my room, I'm going to endure sleeping here in the hallways, where it's dark, cold and scary. Oh please, dear Kami, let my room be within these three doors!_

Sakura opened door number one: Nope, another office of some sort.

...door number two: Yikes, dark room, guessing to be a dungeon or something.

...and door number three: ...to Sakura's disappointment, another bedroom.

"Oh Kami-sama, I pray that may this night be not the last I'll ever have...ganbare, Sakura-chan." Sakura turned to leave the room, but to her surprise, the door was closed, locked.

"Hell..." she pulled out a kunai for defense against something she doesn't know and cannot see. "Ah!" something, or is it someone, pushed her against the wall, taking the kunai of her hands and skillfully locking her hands together in the process. The lights came off, the beams of the moon from the window was the only light the room had. All she could see was a pale face, and deep onyx eyes in front of hers. All that she could hear was her and his captor's heavy breathing, and the only thing she could feel was this man's, if you could call it a man with its unbelievable speed, body against hers. She must admit, it was warm and their bodies fitted well together. She could smell its neck, Calvin Klein.

He, on the other hand, could only see her emerald eyes shining in the moonlight on her small face. He was holding her wrists together, his hands as cuffs, above her head. They seem so small and fragile, he was afraid he might break them. He smelled her hair, cherry blossoms. Ahh, was this capture for the punishment for intruding his room or for his own selfish pleasure?

The captor began to spoke, "Why are you here?"

He twisted her wrists a little, such a sadist.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun..." She recognized him when she heard his voice.

"Didn't you have your own room?" He moved his head a little closer to her neck, whispering in a soft low voice.

She winced in pain and shivered at the contact his breath made on her neck.

"Stop, Sasuke-kun...", she noticed that when around this bastard, she was defenseless and her body becomes jelly. She's not her usual spitfire self.

He liked her saying his name. He moved his head up to her ear.

"What the fuck are you doing? My wrist hurts, Sasu—ah!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

Sasuke playfully nibbled on her ear. "Sasuke-kun, please stop!"

He stopped at the sound of her pleading. He moved his head away from her ear and looked straight into her eyes, "Next time, knock before you enter."

"H-hai, Sasuke-kun." Sakura was half wishing he'd do everything again, but half of her still held on to what little pride she had. She looked up into his onyx eyes.

"This is enough punishment." He let go of her wrists and threw the kunai to the other end of the room. He turned around and let her drop to the floor like a doll.

He walked away with a smirk on his face, satisfied. He was heading at the door.

"Here, go back to your room, it's the last door at the right down the hallway next to Naruto's room."

_Oh, good, I'll be living next to big mouth._

She nodded silently and stepped out of the room like nothing happened.

"Good night, Uchiha-san." She bowed down just as Sasuke slammed the door shut. She looked up in annoyance. _BASTARD!_ Sakura walked down near a pink door near a blindingly orange one.

* * *

"Why the hell is my door pink? Ugh." She had no keys so she has no idea how to get inside.

Just at that moment, Naruto went out his room with headphones on his head. He was dancing the steps to "Nobody" by the Wonder Girls, "I WANT NOBODEEH, NOBODEEH! NOBODEEH, NOBODEEH! This song is so AMAZING!"

Sakura stared at him._ So this is what boys do when they're alone in their room._

Naruto quickly looked at his right to see Sakura staring at him, "AHH! Sakura-chan! Y-You surprised me!"

Sakura let out a giggle, "You surprised ME, alright. You are so gay, Naruto."

"No, I'm not. And by the way, why are you here?" Naruto quickly threw his headphones back into his room.

"My room." Sakura pointed at the rosy door next to them.

"Yay! I'm so glad we're gonna be neighbors Sakura-chan! Oh, I remember the house maid giving me these keys for that room, here ya go!" Naruto got the equally girly BARBIE key holder from his pocket and handed it to Sakura.

"Uhh, thanks." She looked at the horrifying little Barbie figure on the key holder.

"You're so welcome, Sakura-chan! I love saying your name, Sakura-chan. Sa-ku-ra-chan!" Naruto smiled his biggest smile at Sakura.

"You're weird."

* * *

"This is my room?"

There was a big queen-size bed with a canopy. It has white sheets with pink laces at the ends. The pillows were the same, there were two pillows shaped liked cherry blossoms too. One side of the room was just mirror, just like a dance studio. There was a bathroom beside the walk-in closet, which was full of clothes, shoes, bags, accessories and others fit for a princess. There was a balcony overlooking the mountains. The wallpaper had little sakura petals. To sum it all up, it was not her, like it was made for a seven year old girl.

"Argh, too much pink, eyes hurt." Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned. She's pretty tired and it's pretty late now. She didn't care to change into her pajamas; she jumped straight to her soft white bed.

"Ahh, that wasn't punishment at all." Sakura rolled over to face up as she hugged a pillow. "And if it was, it was not enough."

* * *

Morning at the mansion...

"Goooooood MORNING, Sakura-chan!" the door was wide open; a dobe was on the loose in Sakura's room.

She squinted at the blonde boy, skipping to her bed (yes, skipping...) and threw a pillow at him, "Get the hell out of here, it's too early." She grunted as she covered her face with the blanket.

"Aw, that's not so nice, Sakura-chan! It's time for breakfast! Come on!" Naruto kneeled at the side of Sakura's bed and started pulling on the blanket. "Now, get up..."

"No.", came Sakura's stubborn reply.

"Please!"

"No."

"Sa! Ku! Ra! Chan!" Naruto shouted at every tug.

"No! No! No! No!" Sakura kept holding on to the blanket and shut her eyes tight.

"Come! O—"

_Bam!_

"N-Naruto..."

Naruto pulled too hard, causing Sakura to fall off the bed on top of him.

He's lying on the floor, his right hand still on the bed, holding onto the blanket, while his other hand was on Sakura's back, while Sakura was on top of him, one hand holding on to the bed and the other on Naruto's chest. Both of them stared at each other with wide eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan..."

They just froze for a while when...

"What the fuck was tha---Naruto!" surprised by the loud voice, both of them hurriedly turned their heads to an enraged Kiba. "It's 6am and it's still too early for that!" Kiba entered without any warning, the door was wide open. "What?! Didn't get enough of last night?! Get your asses off each other and hurry down stairs!" Kiba was too irritated to even realize what he just saw. "Sheesh. Hormone-driven idiots..." He went back downstairs leaving Sakura and Naruto alone together again.

"Naruto." Sakura said in a fake sugar sweet voice.

"Yes, Sakura-chan." Naruto nervously looked back up to Sakura's fake smile.

"Would you mind checking where your hand is right now, please?"

"Why, it's on...your..." Naruto squeezed his left hand and knew that death is drawing near. He turned away his gaze from Sakura's butt and his hand ON it to Sakura's deadly glare. "Uhh...fancy...shakers..."

"Naruto..." Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice

"_Gulp_, uhh...yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Do you want to be black and blue instead of that yellow, orange shit?"

"Oh crap."

And so, his blood curdling screams were heard from miles away.

* * *

"Gai, the Sakura chick's a tough one, right?"

"I believe so, Inuzuka-san."

"I bet 5 bucks to you Shika, that girlish scream was from Naruto."

"Fine, just let me nap here."

* * *

A/N: Okay, done. :) Hope you folks liked it. I swear I'm doing my best, but if you'd like to post a review and give me some advice on what to improve or add, I'm sure it'll help a lot. :) I kind of made Sasu-kun a little too harsh during dinner...sorry. The latter part in his bedroom was a little err, embarassing to write though. Reviews are loved.


End file.
